Doomsday Man (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 10'3" | Weight = 3572 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Multiple Arms | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Military Robot | Education = | Origin = Advanced robot created by Dr. Kronton for the US Military, built in order to protect Earth from greater threats from space, also designed to conquer other planets. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Silver Surfer #13 | HistoryText = The U.S. Military created the Doomsday Man for aggressive space exploration, but realized that what they had created was too dangerous. Realizing their mistakes they created a concrete tomb on a lonely far off island. After destroying the being's control box, they had hoped it to remain immobile and inactive, until it began to move and think for itself. The Silver Surfer decided after discussing the subject with the US Committee, to attempt to destroy the inevitable threat to mankind, going to the bunker to do so. Fighting the Doomsday Man in the bunker, until the Doomsday Man escaped with an extremely destructive bomb, the Cobalt Bomb, the Silver Surfer followed the Doomsday Man to the surface. The Silver Surfer eventually prevailed and defeated the Doomsday Man after realizing that it was in fact Dr. Kronton in control of the Doomsday Man, preventing the use of the Cobalt Bomb. The Doomsday Man then fell into a huge hole. Grasping for safety, Dr. Kronton tried to save the Doomsday Man from falling, but was attacked by the Doomsday Man who believed him to be an enemy, killing Dr. Kronton and sending the Doomsday Man to the Earth's core. The Silver Surfer also destroyed the Cobalt Bomb in space to prevent a further threat to mankind . Later, the Doomsday Man returned and fell into the hands of A.I.M, who used it against Ms. Marvel. It was seemingly destroyed in a cave-in caused by Kerwin Korman, the Destructor, but Kree technology in the cave caused the robot to absorb Korman, who remained trapped inside it for years. The Doomsday Man later attacked the Avengers while trying to get revenge on Ms. Marvel, and was later reclaimed by A.I.M before breaking free once more and going on a rampage. Ms. Marvel defeated it again, freeing Korman in the process. | Powers = Invulnerability The Doomsday Man's "shell" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. In fact, his entire body was made highly resistant to injury and he is thus almost invulnerable to most types of physical harm. The Doomsday Man can withstand the crushing pressures of a black hole and can easily withstand great extremes in temperature. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Is armed with a variety of weaponry, including strong lasers. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Doomsday Man at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Robots Category:Multiple Arms Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment